1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pixel, and more particularly to a pixel structure and a liquid crystal display device having the pixel structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a liquid crystal display device, images seen from different viewing angles are different due to the characteristics of liquid crystals. That is, an image seen from a positive viewing angle is normal, but the image seen from a large viewing angle is abnormal. This description refers to a color shift problem at a large viewing angle.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional liquid crystal display device 1 for solving the color shift problem. A plurality of pixel structures 12 is formed on a substrate 10. Each of the pixel structures 12 comprises three subpixels 120, 122, and 124. The subpixels 120, 122, and 124 are driven by different voltages. A scan driving unit 14 is utilized for turning on or turning off thin film transistors (TFTs) 16 which are electrically coupled to the subpixels 120, 122, and 124. When an image is refreshed at a frequency of 60 hertz (Hz), a data driving unit 18 needs to drive the subpixels 120, 122, and 124 at a frequency of 240 Hz, which comprises the time of driving the subpixels 120, 122, and 124 and the time of black insertion. Furthermore, since each of the pixel structures 12 needs three data lines for providing voltages, the cost of the liquid crystal display device 1 is increased.
Consequently, there is a need to solve the problems that the subpixels need to be driven at a high frequency and a large number of data lines are required when the color shift problem is solved in the prior art.